Xerion Zuran
Early Life Xerion Zuran was born and raised in Canifis. Xerion did not have a liking for listening to others, and he loved to be on top of everything. His parents were extremely harsh, because of that, Xerion did everything he could to stay away from them. He ran across rooftops in order to get away from them. His father chased him across the rooftops, but when he made the leap from one rooftop to another, his foot slipped in the rain and he fell, impaling his head on a fence through the mouth. Xerion considered this a victory more than a loss. Grand Escape At age 12, when it was Xerion's turn to pledge his allegiance to Zamorak, he refused and ran away from Canifis. He did so by running across rooftops just like he had done with his father. After he had escaped, he transformed into his Wolf form for the first time in order to run to the Salve river. The trip took days, but he had to leave Morytania. Finally, Xerion swam across the Salve. he could do so because he had not yet pledged his allegiance to Zamorak. He felt free, and most of all.. Alive. Rise to Assassinhood Over the course of the next few weeks, Xerion traveled, hoping to find somewhere to stay. He killed animals along the way, which was how he had learned to hunt. Finally he had found the grand city of Varrock. He felt out of place there, but he knew he would have to adjust to a new style of living, but he refused to do so. Xerion used his climbing ability to creep across rooftops and sneak into houses and rob them of money. He had robbed a number of houses over the course of one ni ght while dressed in a ragged, dark hooded cloak. He had bought dual steel blades from one of the local smiths, who ha d looked at him oddly after hearing about all the robberies. Xerion decided he had to join a certain group, as much as he didn't want to. His nature was like that of the Black Arms Gang, so he joined them for a few months while keeping his race a secret from all of the humans there. He had done a number of Assassin Jobs, and he did them with much joy. He cut the nipples off of his victims and pinned them to his belt as a way to keep killcount. He rose through the ranks quickly, and then suddenly left in a quest to make his own group. The Zuran Wolf Pack Over much time and effort, Xerion had finally accumulated a great number of stray werewolves like himself to the west of the Salve. He formed the pack known as The Zurans and became its Alpha. Together, they strived to help eachother when in need. They had overcame a number of battles against Werewolf Hunters and overall, had fun. Inside the pack, Xerion met his first love at the age of 24. With her Xerion's first son Nyroc was born. Xerion tried to make Nyroc much like himself, then realised that was exactly what Xerion's parents were doing to him. He allowed Nyroc to find his own path in life. Just like Xerion, Nyroc had became a killer, but not through Rogue-Style fighting, but Through Heavy Armor and Weapons. At age 20, Nyroc died in battle while completing a task for the Zurans. Sadly, all groups collapse with time. The Zuran pack spanned the course of 40 years before falling apart and Xerion set out to find another werewolf pack. Other Groups It took Xerion months, but it had paid off. Xerion had found the Wolf pack named The Legion of The Moon. Through the Legion, he met a good friend named Ralkar Storm-Strider. Together they fought and eventually Ralkar had named Xerion an Honorary Storm-Strider. Again, like the Zurans, The Legion fell apart. Xerion set out yet again to find another group. Ralkar and Xerion had to part ways. Xerion found The Stealthed. They were a group of assassins and theives, all of various different races. Xerion felt in place here, despite it not being a werewolf pack. He made many friends here and was elected Co-Leader through his efforts to help everyone. The Cuts Xerion departed from The Stealthed for a short while to make not a wolf pack, but a group of Assassins. He formed the best assassin group named, The Cuts. Even though The Cuts don't have many members, they are the deadliest assassins on Gielinor. The Cuts have completed many Assassin Contracts, and through them they have made a very large sum of money. Even now, to this day, Xerion and his Cuts continue to reign terror down unto their victims. Category:Characters Category:Assassin Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Morytania